Coffee love
by Sparky Ace
Summary: Katie works at a coffee shop and makes the best Coffee. Little dose know that she has a stalker following her. But someone new comes into her life and ends up saving Katie and sweeping her off her feat. But what about the stalker? Not telling you the pairings. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

A small story I thought of last night and could not wait to unleash. please review

* * *

A young women with short wavy honey brown hair that she wore in a ponytail, wiped her forehead as the fresh, steaming hot coffee warmed around her. Despite the steam making her hot, she grinned, picking up the coffee and placing it in front of an older women.

"Thank's Katie, gosh I don't know what your secret is girl, but you make the best coffee," The woman took a few sips. A huge smile split her face.

"Thanks Miss Allura," Katie smiled, taking a rag and wiping down the counter.

"So tell me what your christmas plans are," The women said, putting her elbows on the counter and resting her chin in her hands. "Come on girl, don't you have plans with a special someone?"

Katie shook her head, "No, I work too much for anyone to fall for me or me to fall for someone else." She took the rag and wiped between the costumer's elbows.

Allura was a kind hearted women with white hair and wore a long purple dress with a purple coat. She was rich, but she always want to help people before money. She goes to the coffee shop everyday to talk to Katie and to grab one of her coffees that everyone loves so much.

"I told you, you need a break and I can convince Coran to give you time off," Allura offered, giving Katie a huge grin.

A sound from the kitchen made Katie and Allura jump as it started to smoke.

"The toaster oven blew up again, Katie do you mind?" Coran came out from the black smoke.

Katie nodded, grabbing some tools. "Have a good day Miss Allura."

Allura shook her head and then looked a Coran, who came out wiping black residue off his face. "Honestly Coran, you should give her a vacation."

"Trust me Miss Allura," Coran said, grabbing his mustache and smirking. "I have tried but she always refuses."

"I see…" Miss Allura said, watching Coran.

"After she lost her brother and father, she really has no one left at home but her mother." Coran leaned against the counter. "She wants to support her family."

Miss Allura nodded, taking some sips of her coffee. "The girl is pretty and talented.''

"Of course, she's the reason everyone comes here," Coran joked. "She's my secret weapon.''

Allura laughed when Coran did an evil grin.

"Oh Coran, you and Katie know how to make my day," Miss Allura said, walking to the door. "Take care and I'll be back, also keep working on the poor girl."

Coran nodded, "Take care Miss Allura."

…..

A young man came inside the coffee house and sat down at a table. He opened his newspaper and started to read. He glanced over towards the counter and saw the owner polishing the table. He frowned when he did not see the cute barista girl.

Just then, a voice came from the kitchen. His heart started to beat as he glanced over. It was like an angel had come out of the room.

"Oven fixed, but you should really get a new one," Katie said, wiping her hands with rag.

"Yah I plan to do some shopping this weekend," Coran said, "How about a break."

Katie shook her head, "No can do boss. I got to work, and we have a full house." She motioned to the crowd of people waiting to take orders.

"Katie…" Coran started to say, but the girl already grab a pad and headed to the register.

The young man's heart pounded in his chest as she came closer and closer to him. He wanted so badly to say something, but his mouth felt dry. He prepared what he was going to say while the girl went to another table and asked them what they wanted. The young men frowned, watching her. He banged his head on the table wondering why she did not come to him first.

"Alright, give me about ten minutes," Katie said to the customers at the other table and then walked towards the young man.

"Hello Katie," The young man greeted, putting his paper down and showing his blue eyes.

"Hey there," Katie said to the young man who was now a regular customer.

The man smiled. _She's talking to me, I mean she's really talking to me._

"What would you like?" Katie asked, getting her pad and pencil ready.

The men stopped for a moment and then looked at the menu. "Um, what do you suggest?"

Katie smiled and then pointed to one of the items on the menu. "I suggest the bacon cheese burger and a cup of nice warm coffee for this cold winter day."

The men smirked, nodding his head in agreement. "That sounds lovely."

Katie's smile widened. "Alright I'll place your order in and be right back with that coffee." Katie walked towards the kitchen.

The man watched at her with a smirk, _She's so lovely and wow what a body._

Katie, who did not notice the man staring at her, wrote down the order and went over to start to make a cup of coffee, a smile on her face. The man leaned back, shocked by her beauty and everything about her.

…...

It was just about 1 o'clock when Katie's shift was over. She wanted to stay but Coran pushed her out the door and into the winter streets, with a laugh and a smile. Katie walked down the street into New York.

TBC

please review


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more hours, Katie's shift was over. She now headed back home to cook and clean for her mother, who was still at work.

Putting on her coat and hat, Katie said goodbye to Coran and headed out into the city. The sidewalks were busy with people. Not as bad as the mornings, however. Everyone seemed to be out in the morning. Ignoring the people, she moved along with the crowd, heading towards the subway.

The city was decorated with Christmas decorations and Santa clauses ringing their bells in ask for money. Displays in the store windows shined brighter than ever. Snow started to fall just as Katie was going down the steps to the subway.

When Katie got down there, she saw only a younger boy on his phone. He had black hair with a white strip in the front. He made horrible faces as he listened to the person on the other end. She checked her watch then looked around the station. The train was not going to arrive for another two minutes. No one else seemed to be there but the boy.

"Yes mom," the boy said before sighing, "I love you too Mom." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

Katie glanced over at him. The boy checked his watch impatiently. She couldn't help but to watch the boy out of odd curiosity.

The subway train screeched to a stop in front of Katie the doors slid open and the people filed out. Before she got on, she stole another glance at the boy, but found him missing in the crowd. There was something about the boy that made her curious.

The car Katie got on was crowded with hardly any seats left. Spotting an open seat to her left, she slipped into it before someone else could. The train lurched forward, an electronic voice announcing the next stop.

She pulled out her phone to check e-mails. Once done, she went back to her home screen. Without meaning to, her fingers slipped and the camera opened.

"No, I didn't tell you to do that," Katie hissed in a whisper, coming face to face with a reflection of herself.

She paused when she saw someone she recognized on the screen. The boy that waited for the train with her was sitting on her right with his head down.

She sat up, blushing as she hoped that he didn't notice her. Katie questioned herself on why she was blushing. She had started to shake, not knowing what to do or feel. She accidentally elbowed him in the arm.

"Huh?" The boy said looking up at Kaite.

Katie gasped, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine, nothing to worry about," The boy laughed, putting his hands out to still her's from their fidgeting. "You're okay, no damage dealt."

"That's good to hear," Katie sighed, trying not to blush. She looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Take a deep breath," The boy instructed smoothly.

Katie met boy's eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed to help settle her shaking body. Although, she found herself trapped in his wonderful, dark eyes. She tried to force herself to look away, but the fight was useless. The boy also seemed to be stuck. Both trapped in each others eyes.

After a few minutes of looking into each other's eyes, the train screeched to a stop once again. The sound of the door's opening and their beep made the two both jump and tear their eyes away from each other. Katie and the boy turned towards the outside to see if it was their stop. Luckily, it wasn't and people shuffled on and off the train cars.

Katie and the boy didn't look at each other for a while as the train continued on it's way through the city. When the train stopped again, Katie got up and headed to the door, without looking back at the boy.

"Bye," the boy called.

She heard the goodbye and nodded her head. Just as she stepped out of the train, she turned back around to the boy.

"Bye," Katie called back. She then headed up the stairs into the busy streets of New York. The fresh snow covered the sidewalk as she ventured down the sidewalk towards her home. She couldn't help but to blush as her mind wandered over to the black haired boy.

…

Neville got out of the cafe late, and headed towards the subway. He hoped to catch the same train as Katie.

He reached the station and saw Katie in a train that had begun to pull away. He raced towards the train, but was too late.

Neville kicked one of the benches and sighed. He was going to have to wait for the next train. Although, he was okay with it, but he just didn't want any boys looking at Kaite. He tapped his foot in annoyance as he waited for the next train.

 _There better not be anyone looking at my girl, or they will be sorry. Besides, the last cute girl I followed ended really well and nothing -not even her husband- got in my way._

An evil grin split the man's face. The next rain pulled up and he boarded. _I also mustn't come home late. I need to check on my ladies. Someone needs to hold them and keep them warm. They are so cute when they try to get away despite their bounds..._


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and enjoy

* * *

It was a dreary winter day in the city. There was a prediction of freezing rain throughout the day. Katie walked up the stairs out of the subway station. She put up her umbrella and continued to walk through the city. The sound of cars and the rain drops hitting her umbrella created a little tune of life. Katie broke away from the crowd and entered the cafe.

There was not many people inside, and they all seemed to be busy reading newspapers and eating their food. Katie took off her coat and headed to the counter. Coran was wiping it down. He raised his head and smiled at her.

"Katie, you're early again," Coran said, checking the old fashioned clock.

Katie shrugged, starting a fresh pot of Coffee.

"Are you even listening to me?" Coran asked, despite knowing she wasn't at all.

Katie kept making coffee, not paying attention to him.

"You're impossible," Coran sighed, giving up and heading into the kitchen.

Katie smirked, glad that he didn't pry.. Once the Coffee was done, she pour it in cups and carried them to each table that ordered them. Once she was done, she headed over to the counter and started to make another batch of coffee. She heard someone come in and take a seat. Katie turned around and smiled when she realized who it was.

"Katie dear, do you have enough to refill my cup?" Allura asked with a bright smile.

Katie smiled, "Sure, you're lucky, the other people have to wait." She poured the coffee into Allura's cup with a smile.

"I know, but it's worth a wait to get the coffee that you make," Allura winked at her while taking a sip.

Katie shrugged. "It's just normal coffee."

Allura huffed, "It's not just coffee, it's _your_ coffee."

Katie blushed. "The coffee is all the same."

Allura shrugged, taking another huge sip. "It's good enough coffee to win you a husband."

"I don't want him to be in love with the coffee, I want him to be in love with me," Katie sighed, leaning on the other side of the counter.

"I know, honey, but if you keep working here, then how are you going to meet one?" Allura asked.

Katie sighed, "I had dreamed of finding my one true love when I was younger."

"Tell me," Allura requested, sitting back, "Tell me what your plan was."

"Not today, I have too many customers to attend to," Katie laughed.

Allura sighed, "you're just trying to get out of the conversation."

Katie smirked, now with a full pot of coffee. "You just realized that now?"

"Coran is right you are impossible, you can't keep running away," Allura pouted, watching Katie walk towards the people asking for refills. Allura knew she didn't hear her, but it was worth a shot to get anything through to this girl. Most of the time it didn't work.

Katie made her way around the place saying "Hi." and pouring coffee. Before Katie knew it, the coffee pot was just about empty. She headed towards the counter to make more, but bumped into someone.

"Ouch that's hot," the boy said, flapping his shirt with a huge coffee stain.

"Sorry!" Katie panicked, then dashed behind the counter to get a wet rag. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking up into his eyes and freezing.

"Well, we meet again," The boy on the subway train from last night commented.

"I am so sorry, I was just going back to make more coffee," Katie fretted, trying to clean the stain.

"I am fine, it's just coffee," The boy said.

Katie blushed when their eyes locked. Everyone went back to their own business, but coran and Allura, who were grinning at them.

"Is he perfect or what?" Allura whispered into Coran's ear.

"Are you sure, never seen him around here before," Coran asked, watching the boy closely.

"Coran stop it, love made him come here," Allura said.

"Love? How do you know he came here for that, he could have just wanted breakfast or something," Coran reasoned.

"Not breakfast, he wanted Coffee." Allura smirked.

Coran gave Allura a look, "Well looks like he got it."

Allura leaned back, "The thing that brought them together."

Coran shrugged and then saw some kids throwing food. "I'll be right back, a kid is throwing food again," He excused, grabbing a rag, "Let them be Allura."

"I am just a young woman sitting here drinking my coffee," Allura said innocently.

Katie found herself lost in his eyes as she placed the damp rag on his staining shirt. The boy smiled, placing his hand over hers.

"There you should be good," Katie interrupted the moment, turning away. She walked back to the counter, ignoring Allura's scheming grin.

"Thank you so much," the boy said, following her over, "Can I have a cup of coffee? Preferably not on me."

Katie smiled, "Sure, coming right up."

The boy returned her smile, sitting down on a stool next to Allura, who moved her grin to him.

"So did you know that Katie makes the best coffee around?" Allura asked him.

He repeated the name many times in his head before smiling at the woman, "No but I can't wait to try it."

"It's just normal Coffee," Katie argued, loading up the coffee machine. She took a scoop of grinds from the bag, "normal coffee."

Allura sighed, Katie not helping at all. "So, what's your name?"

"Shiro, my name's Shiro," he answered, watching Katie make his coffee.

"Well, Shiro, you come to the right place. Katie's coffee is to die for," Allura chuckled, patting him on the back.

Katie blushed, not facing them. She was about to kill Allura for talking about her coffee like this to a stranger, him being handsome making it even worse. She sighed, why did she just call him handsome.

"So her Coffee's that good?" Shiro asked.

Allura nodded, "thousands of people come here to get a taste of Katie's coffee."

"Most of them are just normal people who come for food…" Katie added in defence.

Shiro hummed. "Well I was on my way to school, I might have to stop by here more often if the coffee is as good as you say."

"Ohh, a college student, that's cool," Allura winked at Katie.

Katie blushed and then turned back around to pour the coffee into a cup. "Here you go," she set the mug in front of him, not noticing she was still blushing.

"Thank you," Shiro said before taking a sip. A smile crossed his face. "This is amazing coffee."

Allura nodded in agreement as Katie blushed harder and wiped her hands, "Thank you."

Coran came out of the kitchen with a smile after watching them, "Allura I need your feedback now."

Allura returned his smile, "Not now Coran I am busy."

Coran grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the back room before she could say anymore. Now it was just Shiro and Pidge, alone at the counter seating with a pot full of coffee.

"So what are you going to school for?" Katie asked, trying to start a conversation to change the awkward/shy air between them.

"To become a flight pilot," Shiro answered, voice teeming with pride for his chosen profession.

"Wow, that's so cool. I just work here right now, trying to get enough money saved up to pay intuition when I go to school," Katie explained, smiling brightly.

…

Neville headed towards the Cafe. When he looked through the doorway, he saw Katie helping someone with a stain on his shirt and a pot of coffee on the ground. The guy and Katie locked eyes and he touched her small, beautiful hands.

Neville backed away, forcing himself to stay calm. He ended up in an alley, kicking two trash cans in rage. Soon he took an old pipe and started to beat them with it.

The banging could be heard inside by Katie and the others. "Do you hear something?" Katie asked, checking outside the door.

Shiro shrugged, "Nope, anyway thats cool you wanna go to school to become a programer…."

Pidge blushed, "It's what I do on my spare time, when I'm not working."

…

Neville growled, throwing the pipe into the trash can with a huff. He looked around to see other people staring. Fixing himself up, he puffed out his chest and turned away to the street. "I now _hate_ that guy."

"Excuse me are you okay?" A cop asked from behind him.

Neville turned to the cop. The cop was smiling at him, the man's name tag read "Hunk." Neville gave a fake smile and nodded. "Getting some anger out, sorry officer."

Hunk smiled, "It's okay. Tomorrow's another day, so just hang in there," Hunk assured, then headed into the cafe.

Nevil pretended he was not doing anything outside the coffee shop. At times, he would look inside to stare at Katie.

….

Shiro and Katie kept talking about school. Both of them couldn't take their eyes off each other for a second.

"Hey I have a project to do on programing that has to be turned in by Friday," Shiro said, "Are you any good at programing?"

Katie nodded, "Yes I am, it's not hard once you know the basics."

"Can you help me later today?" Shiro asked, a little excited.

"I don't know..." Katie started to say.

"She would love too, she has the whole afternoon off," Allura popped her head in from the kitchen.

Katie turned around to give her a look.

"That would be great, thank you so much," Shiro said with a huge smile.

Katie blushed when she met his eyes once again. "you're … Welcome."

"Say we meet at 1?" Shiro offered, checking his watch. It was just turning ten o'clock.

"Great, but where are we going to meet?" Katie asked.

"How about the central Library, do you know where it is?" Shiro asked.

Katie nodded her head, "Yeah I do."

Shiro smiled. "Great, meet you then." He paid for the cup of coffee and then walked away.

Katie watched him go. "Bye," she called with a peaceful look on her face.

Coran and Allura came out, watching her closely.

"Is she going to be okay?" Coran asked.

"Yeah," Allura said.

Allura brought Katie out of her thoughts, bombarding her with requests for info about her and Shiro's conversation. Katie was overwhelmed, her head was swimming with thoughts of meeting the young, handsome boy named Shiro.

...

Neville watched the young boy exit the cafe with a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to see her again, boy I wish I picked a sooner time," The boy mumbled to himself as he passed Neville.

Neville growled and clutched his fits. He looked inside the cafe to see Katie in a dreamy state. "This is not good at all." He marched away, heading back to his home to come up with another plan, but Neville would be back for when she leaves. He headed back home, trying to control his anger.

* * *

TBC please reivew


	4. The Date

Hey guys, I had a lot of help to write this. I thank all who have helped me write it. Anyway enjoy the chapter

* * *

Shiro walked into the huge old library that had many floors and thousands of books. Most of these are old copies and some are brand new. Despite it being a library, it gives off a nostalgic feeling of home. He gazed around for his ''study date.'' Well, according to his best friend Lance, it's a study date. He heard the bell of the door and turned around to see his best friend adjust his ear piece.

''So, the chick is not here yet?'' Lance asked, walking over to his friend.

Shiro looked over at his friend. "She's not a 'chick', Lance. She's a human, not an animal. Besides, I'm sure she'll be here any minute now."

He smiled at his happy dork of a friend. Sometimes Lance looked like a kid in a candy store, making Shiro look like his boring old grandpa. "You almost seem more excited than I am."

''Dude, this is like the first time, you have a date with a girl, even though you're surrounded by books and…'' Lance sighed. ''I am not going to miss this for all the girls in the world.'' He paused for a second and wiggled his eyebrows. ''Maybe she has a cute friend who is single?''

Shiro rolled his eyes and huffed. ''Lance how many times do I have to tell you; it's study time not date time.'' He walked over to an empty table and put his stuff down. He figured that he should get everything ready before she gets here. From his bag, he pulled out his papers, notes, some pens and his laptop.

"If you keep saying that you'll be old and wrinkly by the time you get a girlfriend. Later, dude!" Lance put his arms behind his head and walked away. Shiro didn't know where he was going, but he probably won't be that far. He was here to help him get through this, after all. Not by his own choice, Lance just kind of invited himself to that task.

His knee would stop shaking. He wasn't nervous. Why would he be nervous? It's not like she'd forgotten it. Or did she? Argh, what if she did? Lance would hold him for a fool.

''Shrio?'' A voice said from behind him. Shiro turned around to see Katie standing behind him. Katie looked even prettier than before. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, making the hairs on the side of her face pop out. She was wearing a green dress.

Was the light always this bright? And his clothes so warm? Is he sweating? Yes, he was. He must be really unsure about his programming skills. "H-Hi there, Katie," he said.

Katie blushed a little, but then nodded ''Hey shiro.''

Meanwhile

Lance walked casually through the library not drawing attention to himself. He smirked and stop to gaze at the ladies who were reading. For the first time he stopped himself and headed into the kid's room and found a cozy bean bag chair. The chair was behind a small kids' desk that had some books on it. Perfect as his hiding spot.

''Aww, just like my young days.'' Lance smirked, sitting down.

A young boy with a mullet noticed the tall guy sitting on a bean bag chair that could barely fit him and walked over to him ''Aren't you a little old to be sitting in a bean bag chair. You're breaking it.''

Lance looked at the boy with disbelief. Kids these days got a big mouth on them. "Oh yeah? Aren't you a little too young to have a haircut from the 70's?" The boy narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. And Lance did so in return.

"Now move along, mullet boy," he said, shooing the boy away with his hand and pulled out some binoculars. Unfortunately for him, the young boy sat down next to him.

Lance sighed heavily. ''You know there are plenty of bean bags around here.''

The boy just sat there and pulled out a spiderman comic.

''Anyway back to work.'' Lance said peeking over to his friend. He saw him talking to a girl. Lance smirked and thought the girl was cute. They looked into each other eyes without really saying anything.

''Shiro, I know she cute, but you need to move on with your date.'' Lance said into the ear bud. He hoped his friend would snap out of it.

Lance's voice ran through his ear. Oh right, focus. Patience yields focus. "So, uh, Katie, where do you wanna start?"

She smiled at him and pulled a list out of her bag. There were many difficult titles written on it. And there were a lot of them. "Let's start with gathering these books, okay? And then we'll see what else we can do for today."

Shiro looked at her for a moment. He was lost into her lovely eyes. "Um, sure books, yeah let's go get books!" he said and let her take the lead. _Clam down, Shiro. Did I really just say that out loud?_

Katie smiled and then took the lead thinking about what shelves the books would be under. It's a big library, which means their sections of every genre are big too. They should probably ask the librarian on where to start looking. Meanwhile, she was thinking about Shiro.

Wait! Why was she thinking about Shiro? Huhm… Maybe because it's for his project? That must be it! Now back to finding these titles or else they'd be stuck here all afternoon just searching for them.

A little while later

They got all the books they needed. Shiro was so kind to carry them all. Or rather, Lance told him to do that or else he'll look like a douche. Only problem was that he couldn't see where he was going. So the only sense for direction he had was Katie's voice. And while he was so lost in it, the inevitable happened….

For a moment the world before his eyes went black before he looked up to a bright view.

"Woah." Shiro said looking at the bright lights. He swore he could see angels up there.

Lance facepalms himself and sighs. "Get up you dork before she see you."

She was in mid sentence when Katie turned around and saw an empty view of where Shiro and books should be. She looked down to the ground. "Why are you on the ground?" she bluntly asked.

"Say something, you dork!" Lance says to Shiro.

The boy next to him looks up at Lance, grins and says: "Yeah, you dork." Lance looked at the boy next to him. "Don't repeat what I say, go read your comic book. This is grown up stuff."

A little farther from them, Shiro finally got up and started to restack the books again.

Katie giggled and then grab a couple of books. "Here, let me help you with that." She smiled, grabbing about four books and placing them neatly on top of each other.

"Th-thanks," Shiro stammers. He's so caught up in picking up these books, that he doesn't realise when he knocks them over. The whole pile falls on Katie. "Oh shit- I mean, dammit- Crap, I-I… Ugh!"

He stops himself from saying anything else. Katie just smiles at him and shrugs. She pulls her leg away from under the books and starts to restack them again. "Don't worry. It's probably the universe's way of paying me back for spilling that coffee on you."

She doesn't even mind the books falling on her? She really is sweet.

Back in the kids section, Lance is covering the young boy's eyes to prevent him from seeing this embarrassing scene. This is turning into a catastrophe. He's about to remove his hand when he feels something wet slide along his hand.

"Eeww! What did you do that for, mullet?" Lance grimaced at his wet hand.

The young boy glared. "My name isn't 'mullet', it's Keith! And stop covering my eyes!"

Lance rolled his eyes and focused back on his friend. They were sitting back at their table, organizing all the books.

Katie asked him what he needed the programming for. And while Shiro explained his project, she started to take notes.

After about ten minutes it got boring for Lance, who watched them talk about boring information. He smirked as an idea came into his head. "Watch and learn kid, they just don't call me the 'love doctor' for nothing."

Keith gave him a strange look but Lance ignored it. This kid doesn't know anything."Alright Shiro, start getting closer to her."

Shiro looked a bit troubled while Katie was explaining the basics of programming. All this knowledge was probably important, but he had been spacing out every couple of seconds. He whispered into the earpiece: "What do you mean 'get closer to her'?"

For the so manieth time that day, Lance facepalmed himself and groaned. "You know, put your arm around her, scoot closer to her, you know!"

Shiro looked even more troubled now. And probably a little red. Not even flying in the simulator was this nerve wrecking.

Hesitantly, he dragged his chair closer. It's a start, right? Katie looked at him, looking a little surprised herself. "W-why are you getting closer?" she asked.

"Oh uhm, well, I just… Wanted to see your notes to see what you'd written down," he said with red cheeks.

"Oh, okay." It made sense since it's for his project, so she didn't question him further. The smile she gave him was too sweet.

Keith observed the two together with Lance. He wondered if grown ups are always this clumsy. "He has a dumb look of his face," he says.

"Yeah, I know, kid," Lance replied.

"He needs our help," Keith said looking at them.

Lance looked at the boy confused. "There's not much more we can do!"

Keith held up a finger to silence Lance and smiled. "We need music. You know, mushy love music." He got up and walked away. Leaving a confused Lance behind while he went to find his bag.

"Where are you going, kid and who leaves a 12 year old at the library unattended?!" Lance asked out loud.

Keith came back with an iPod. After some scrolling he apparently found what he was looking for. Turning the volume all the way up, which was pretty loud, the song started to play.

Both Lance and Shiro's faces turned beet red when Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' started to play. Shiro whipped his head at the direction of the music to see Lance trying to… fight a 12 year old boy over an iPod? And he was losing?

"Where's that music coming from?" Katie asked. Shiro couldn't bear to look her in the eye. "I have no idea," he said.

In his ear he could hear Lance yelp in pain as the boy stood on his foot and got the iPod back. His poor friend. He never stood a chance.

Katie was smiling. "It's not my favourite song, but it's nice," she said, "wanna continue on your project?"

Shiro nodded as the music continued to play. He did a warning glance at the two on the bean bag chair and then went back to working on his project.

An hour later of quiet and alone time. Time seem to go by fast and he loved being with Katie. She knows what she's talking about and actually made it easier for him to understand. The clock struck 6pm.

"I've got to go, my mom wants me to make dinner." Katie said looking at him and gathering her stuff.

Shiro helped her and smiled as she was trying to gather the library books. "It's okay you go I'll pick up the rest," Shiro said. He accidentally placed his hand on her hand.

They both pull away for the other to grab the book. Katie smiles at Shiro and in return he smiles back while picking up the book. "Thanks Shiro. You're kind..." Katie blushed and then waved goodbye heading out the door. Shiro sighed and then turned back around to Keith and Lance.

They… were being lead to him by the librarian. Apparently Lance threw his binoculars at Keith when the young boy pushed him out of the bean bag chair. They are not permitted to be in the library without supervision. Shiro thanked the lady and said he would take them home.

"Alright Lance, come with me." Shiro said looking at his friend. He looked at Keith "Um..."

Keith shrugs and turns to Lance. He smiles at him with amusement and mischief in his eyes to match Lance's annoyed look. "See you around, you dork." He started to walk away before turning back to tell Shiro: "Oh and not bad lover boy, but you should find a better love doctor."

Shiro looked confused at the boy who waved them 'goodbye'.

"He's a mean boy." Lance said looking at his friend.

Shiro patted Lance on his back. "Come let's go." Shiro rolled his eyes and took the lead.

TBC

Please review


	5. Boy has got her Helpless

Chapter 5: Boy has got her Helpless

Katie pov

I walked back home that night and found my mother chopping up the vegetables. I was surprised to see her home so early. I took off my coat and headed into the small living room, placing the books on the messy oak table filled with magazines, before heading into the kitchen. I hardly noticed my cheeks were blushing bright red. On my way home, I couldn't stop thinking about him, I was blushing like crazy. I walked in and hug my mother, not knowing I was still blushing. I grab a cutting board and an extra knife, and grab some carrots from the fridge. I took my spot next to her and smiled starting to cut the veggies. I still kept on thinking about him, for some reason this tall handsome boy with his jet black hair is trapped in my brain. But to be honest... I didn't mind it. He was really handsome.

For a moment, I saw myself in a bright green dress in the middle of a dance floor. The castle doors to the ballroom open, and there was Shiro, holding out his hand. I hesitated. He took my hand, and we started to dance around. It was so magical. Back in reality my mom watched me as I dropped my knife, and was staring into space. Mom waved her hands in front of me and waited for me to respond.

After a few minutes, she shook my shoulder and I snapped out of the dream blushing bright red. I didn't realize what was happening. Mom smirked, then hugged me tight and asked me what was I daydreaming about and if it was someone cute and handsome. Not wanting to her know my secret crush, something popped into my head. I told her I found this cute green dress that would look good on me. To be honest, it was a cute dress, but too expensive. My mom giggled and squealed like a schoolgirl who found her first crush. She was happy, asking me how much it costs and making plans. My mom had never been this happy before, so I couldn't really stop her, instead I just told her what store it was.

That night I went upstairs to my room after dinner, it was a small room with a few posters of anime. I brushed my teeth and got into my pj and settled down to watch netflix. I usually watch a couple supernatural episodes before bedtime.. But my stupid mind was still thinking about Shiro. For the first time, I just could not focus on the show or anything other than him. What was going to happen with him next? I fell asleep that night thinking about Shiro's charming smile, and his good looks.

End of pov

The next day Katie showed up bright and early for work, she only had about 20 minutes until they opened. After putting her coat away and getting her apron on, Katie went behind the counter to start making some coffee. After making a pot, she heard the little bell of the door ring, meaning someone has come in. Without looking she carried the pot towards the front and gasped almost dropping the hot coffee.

"Woah, Allura." Katie gasp breathing hard.

" Looks like your mind is somewhere else" Allura grinned.

Katie rolled her eyes and then took a cup and poured it. "Here you go have a nice day" (Sweetheart she needs to pay for that)

Allura grab the cup shaking her head "Not until you tell me about your date"

Katie sighed "Don't you have better things to do?"

Allura shook her head "Nope."

"The weather was cold outside, It started to snow" Katie said wiping the counter a million times.

Allura gave her a look. "Wrong details."

"Fine, we had a good time at the library, okay?" Katie said, a small blush creeping in.

"That's more like it" Allura said, looking at her. "Keep going"

"He was really nice to me, like kind and smart, he also understood everything, which never happened before. There was this song that played, which never happens to me.'' Katie kept going on and on cutting off Allura from saying anything. Allura waited.

"Katie, take a deep breath, Gurrl." Allura said covering Katie's mouth.

Katie removed the hand and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You just started to talk about him, and did not stop and take a breath." Allura giggled.

Katie blushed and then looked at Coran who put up the open sign. He paused, and looked at Allura.

"Allura…" Coran said looking at him.

Allura stuck out her tongue and then held up her coffee making Coran leave towards the first customers. Allura giggled and then turned back to Katie, who was blushing.

* * *

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you all enjoy the chapter. other updates will happen soon. Also special thanks to the mystery editor!

* * *

Neville almost threw up at the library watching Shiro and Katie. They were always together. Knowing he would see her tomorrow, he decided to head back to for the night. Once he got back to his 'safe zone,' he grab a beer and chugged it down quickly. Afterwards he threw the empty bottle against the wall, listening to it clank and roll across the marble. Feeling better than before, Neville went to the back of his house, or "base," and gazed down at four human sized boxes, three of which were filled, leaving one empty. He kneeled down and open one of the boxes slowly. Inside was a pretty woman, bound and gagged. She had blond hair and wore a patterned blue dress. The woman flinched when Neville started to play with her hair.

"Oh, you should know not to fear me, my dear," Neville said, darkly smirking at the woman.

The woman turned her head to the side, her eyes wild, though refusing to make any eye contact.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Neville yelled at her.

The woman kept her head to the side. A tear ran down her face.

Neville narrowed his eyes and pulled out a knife. "Remember what I told you will happen if you don't obey?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw the knife, and started to panic. She quickly turned her head to face him.

"That's my girl," Neville said, taking the knife away and playing with her hair.

The woman started to cry out loud, but her sobs were muffled by the gag.

Neville watched her. "Hush, baby, soon we will be out of this place." With that he covered the box and then got up. "Now who wants to be visited by me next?"

Instead of fooling around with his hostages, he went over to his desk. In the pile of papers contained a map of New York. It had red markings, showing where Katie lived and worked, and her favorite places. He also took lovely pictures of her around the city. The pictures where Katie was eating ice cream in the park, or sniffing a flower, or shopping in the mall. There was one of her and Shiro, who was cut in half. He liked it that way. And there were so many more pictures.

He was running out of time, and the boat would take off in three days. If he wanted to take Katie with him, he had better find a way to capture her. It would have been so much easier without that Shiro.

Neville pulled out a sheet from the pile, reading over it.

When Katie is alone, grab her, knock her out, and get her back. Easy, right?

Say something charming. Ask her out.

Beat up pretty boy, and when Katie comes, take her.

Break into her house, tie her mother up, and take Katie as an exchange.

Neville stopped and looked down at the paper. These were all decent ways, but he wanted a new idea, something that both he and Katie would definitely remember. He laid back, picturing him and Katie sleeping together in a bed. Her head laying against his chest. Neville nearly fell out of his chair. He struggled to get back into balance. Just then he thought of a plan.

Neville grinned looking at his texts. He placed the phone into his pocket and headed off to bed.

Meanwhile...

That night Shiro found it hard to fall asleep. He went back to his room once he got back and then crashed on the bed. But he did not even fall asleep. He gazed out of the window and looked at the stars and the moon. Between Shiro and his brain, Katie was perfect. She was not one of those girls who dressed up to impress, she wore little to no makeup, and she did not mind getting dirty. A lot of girls tried to impress him, but they did that with makeup and dresses. For the first time in forever, Shiro thought he might be in love, and found someone that he really cared about. Shiro looked at the time and then opened his phone.

Shiro: Lance are u awake? Wait… video games.

Lance: Why are you texting me at 4 in the morning!

Shiro: Ur usually still up!

Lance: What do you want?

Shiro: I think I am in LOVE

Lance: …..

Shiro: ?

Lance: Seriously? I could have told you that, dude, Katie

Shiro: Of course, she's the one for me.

Lance: You guys did seem like you were having a good time today. Smoochy smooch ;)

Shiro: Stop that. I need to get her number!

Lance: U don't have it? My man! Then why don't you go there tomorrow?

Shiro: Great! Sounds like a plan

Lance: Now go to bed

Shiro: you first

Lance: never

Shiro: Hypocrite

TBC please revew


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro and Lance walked down the street in the cool morning air. The breeze and the sunrise were just right. Shiro was wearing a white dress shirt, with jeans and sneakers, and his hair was combed back, but not too much to where he looked like an arrogant idiot.

Lance, on the other hand, was wearing a polo shirt, blue jeans, and blinding white sneakers. He was also wearing black sunglasses, an aqua colored baseball cap, and a fake blond mustache. "Lance, you're not even blond, that literally makes no sense. You're going to scare her," Shiro chided.

"Your hair isn't even blond, the mustache makes no sense. You're going to scare her." They were heading to the dinner so Shiro could get Katie's number. Lance tagged along because he said he was a "ladies' man" and could help Shiro get his girl.

"Dude, why are you going undercover anyway?" Shiro asked his friend.

"You have a lot to learn, girls love it," Lance gave him a cheesy grin.

Shiro snorted. "I thought I was getting the girl and not you?"

"I am teaching you to be fast, because someone else could sweep her off her feet," Lance said boisterously.

"So you are going to steal her?" Shiro asked, a little confused.

Lance face palmed himself and then looked around. He saw a vendor selling flowers. He turned around and grabbed a single red rose and handed it to Shiro. "Give her this, girls love flowers. Who knows why."

Shiro looked at the flower and slowly took it. "Okay? But don't you think it's too early? I don't want to seem weird."

Lance snorted. "I made dinner reservations for you and your princess at 8:00 sharp, so we better hurry. Although, being late does have a cool factor," he mused. He walked ahead as Shiro was still puzzled.

"Um… I don't think you need reservations at the Diner. You want me to ask her out?" Shiro said lowly, wanting to hurt his friend.

"Hey, man, you're the one that used the LOVE word last night," Lance pointed out. "Maybe a rose or a meaningful kiss might convince her to fall for you too."

"I thought I was only getting her number tonight and I barely know her, other then she cute and pretty," Shiro started to get dreamy-eyed.

"So you were like what, drunk last night? May I quote, 'She's the one for me!'" Lance's smirk quivered, like he might erupt into laughter.

"I was not drunk, I was thinking about her… Can you blame me?" Shiro asked. "Is it normal for a guy like me to be thinking about someone like that?"

Lance nodded "I think about girls all the time, but… well, that's not true. I do say 'I love you' to all of them. But don't think for one second that that's normal!"

"Uh, right," Shiro gave him a strange look. "You date a new girl every week, and they dump you every week."

Lance crossed his arms. "I just haven't found the right girl. Trust me, she'll come, and she'll be wayyy hotter than - ahem. Today is about you, my friend." for

Shiro paused at the sight of the Diner, the wooden neon sign swinging out from the building. Shiro gazed at it. Lance smirked at Shiro and dragged him further to the Diner.

"Lance, what are you doing?"

"Destiny!"

Shiro managed to stop lance from dragging him further to the Diner. But he paused and saw Katie through the Diner windows. She was smiling and enjoying herself. To her, she was in slow motion, her honey brown hair in soft waves, her smile so bright it made his heart beat faster. She was having a pleasant conversation with one of the customers, it seemed.

"Easy there boy, deep breaths," Lance held Shiro up.

"Easy for you to say, you are used to it," Shiro said looking at him.

Lance ignored him, opening the door and pushing Shiro inside. No one hardly noticed him and Katie seemed to have her back turned to them. Lance saw a lovely girl sitting at a table.

"Good luck my friend," Lance patted his back, heading off to a table.

Shiro watched him leave with a scowl, and froze as Katie turned around. Her pretty eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Shiro! You sure look nice, on a date or something? Better not be! How are you doing?" Katie joked, blushing like a cute puppy, holding her signature coffee pot in her hands.

"Good…." Shiro said, forgetting what he wanted to say, lost in her beauty. Also because he smelled bacon.

Katie looked at him in concern. She walked behind the counter and grabbed a cup. "Here, on the house, it looks like you need something," she smiled pointedly and led him over to a counter stool.

Shiro sat down and held the warm coffee in both of his hands with a grateful nod. "Thanks." She slid into the seat next to him, surprising him. "What's up?"

"Er… nothing, really. I have this… rose," he handed it to her. She had a look of confusion on her face, before she peeked at it and took it into her small hands, and let out a short laugh. "Oh. Thanks!" She smelled it and sneezed.

 _Great, Shiro, you're really smooth. "I have this rose"? Seriously? I think Lance actually made your flirting game_ worse _. Well, at least she accepted it,_ he thought to himself.

Katie smiled and headed into the kitchen to get a green little vase. "It's wonderful, Shiro, thank you," she repeated.

Shiro turned as red as the rose and looked at her. "Katie!" someone called from the kitchen, "Could you start another batch please?" Katie shrugged and touched Shiro's shoulder. "I'll be right back." Shiro sat there thinking about what to say.

 _Katie, I want to thank you for helping me with my project. Would you go on a date with me? No, that doesn't sound right. Katie, do you have the time to go on a date with me? Shiro, you are wasting time, you need to just ask her. You can do it man, Lance does this every day, so how hard could it be?_

Shiro looked over to see Lance sitting next to a women, their arms around each other. He could hear Lance talking fluently in the language of puns and swag. Somehow the girl was impressed with him. Knowing Lance was not going to be helpful right now, Shiro turned back around and saw Katie looking at him.

"Shiro, are you sure you're okay?" Katie asked, leaning against the counter.

Shiro gazed into her eyes, his mouth was dry, and he suddenly could only think about her.

 _Oh gosh, I hope Shiro is fine. The poor guy seems lost inside his own head. He has not even taken a sip of his free coffee, should I push him to drink more? No, that would be rude! Katie, snap out of it, you need to help him. He's not only a customer, but he's also a kind and handsome friend. Did I just say that aloud? No I did not, thank god. Maybe some fresh air would help him._

Shiro looked lost in thought. Katie took off her apron and then found Coran cooking.

"Coran, I am taking an hour break, okay?" Katie said, carefully watching the old man's expression. Coran almost flipped the pancake too high and it nearly fell on his head. Katie giggled, giving him a small wave, and then headed back to Shiro.

"Come on Shiro let's go for a walk," Katie said, leading him out the door.

"Okay a walk sounds cool," Shiro said, snapping back to life.

Lance glanced away from the beautiful girl and looked to where he left Shiro. He and Katie were not there. Lance then looked at the door and saw them walking out and heading down the street. _Smooth job, Shiro, you are one lucky dog. But you are still so young, and inexperienced, so I must go and help you._ Even though there was a girl holding onto his arm. Lance gave her a wink, apologized, and walked out of the Diner, watching the two love birds ahead of him. _Until another day my love._

Shiro and Katie walked beside each other. They seemed to be staring when the other was not looking.

"So, where are we heading?" Shiro asked, seeing how Katie led the way.

"Hmm, I don't know, wherever the road takes us," Katie giggled.

Shiro smiled, nodding his head. "Well it's taking us downtown to the park area."

"Ohh! I haven't been there in ages. You can always see the biggest clouds there. Let's feed the ducks please," Katie said tugging on Shiro like a father.

Shiro nodded. "That sounds nice." He paused. "Though I've never fed a duck before."

Katie gasped and then giggled. "Really? Well today is your lucky day."

"I guess so!" Shiro smiled, feeling a lot better than back at the Diner.

Katie and Shiro talked about classes and funny experiments they had to do, mainly the ones that did not turn out so well. Katie almost blew up the whole room and covered everyone with multicolored fizz. But she was proud of it. Shiro, on the other hand, practically barbecued the teacher, almost getting kicked out of the school. They kept on talking about the good times.

It took a while, but Shiro and Katie made it to the park. It was rich with green and life. There was a walkway, a bike trail, few people, and a dark pond in sight, surrounded by a few scattered trees. They both walked up to the pond. Its silvery water sparkled in the sun, though they both knew it was murky and muddy underneath.

"I brought some bread crumbs," Katie lamented cheerily, the cool breeze whipping her hair back. "Here." She dug a handful out of a patterned pouch that was in her pocket. "I snuck them out of the kitchen. Don't tell."

She gave him half, and crept up to the bank. There were a few quacking ducks gliding across the water, who saw her outstretched hand and curiously moved in her direction. Katie shot Shiro a wide grin, and he watched in fascination.

She gently threw some of the crumbs, and the ducks swam faster to eat them. She let out a glad laugh. "Ok, your turn," she nudged Shiro. He has heartedly tossed all of his at once.

"Shiro, that's not - you know what, never mind. Good job, pal." They didn't notice that one of the mallards was waffling onto land until it came within three feet.

"Aww, look, he came for more!" Katie waved. "They don't usually do that. He must like you. That seems fishy," she joked. Shiro was about to retort when the duck let out a shrill quack that startled them both. "That is one aggressive duck," Shiro pointed out.

It started waddling at them again, so they backed up. It waddled faster. Katie and Shiro kept backing up, getting closer and closer to the edge of the pond. Katie grabbed the sack of crumbs and threw it to the duck. The duck looked down, poking its bill into the bag.

"Are all ducks like this?" Shiro asked, looking slightly traumatized.

Before Katie could answer, she lost her balance. She tried to hold on to Shiro, but he fell into the pond with her with a huge splash. The birds that were on the water scattered.

"Oh, Katie, are you okay?" Shiro asked, swimming towards her.

"Ha, I'm fine, not the first time I've fallen in," Katie laughed. "Brr, it's cold!"

Lance got there just in time to see them fall into the pond. He laughed softly, and watched them talk more in the water, before splashing each other. He found the nearest park bench. Though, someone who was already sitting there was either looking at the pond or the kids who just fell in. Lance sat down and looked at the male.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Lance grinned at the male.

"Whatever," Neville said, and kept his eyes trained on the pond.

Shiro and Katie were completely soaked. They crawled out after a moment, and hauled themselves into the rippling grass of the sun. They breathlessly laughed at each other, seeing how they were both wet.

The duck was still eating out of Katie's pouch undeterred. "Do you want me to get that for you?" Shiro asked. "Nah, it's fine. That thing costed twenty-five cents, we can leave it here and trust that nobody's going to take it. Unless the duck eats it too."

They found a spot nearby and Katie unexpectedly dropped down, patting the spot next to her. Shiro complied. "Look up, what do you see?" He gazed up to the fluffy white clouds that were just appearing.

"Uhh… a shape." _A heart._

Katie nodded. "Over there I see a castle, with six lions standing tall and brave."

Shiro looked carefully and started to see it. "Oh and over here, aliens!"

"Oh, you're right," Katie announced, getting closer to him, so that she was touching his wet body. "Sorry, it's cold."

"No, it's fine," Shiro commented.

Katie continued to look at the sky, "And there some mice..."

"Fascinating."

Katie rolled her eyes.

They continued to look up at the sky. The clouds went by slowly, but that meant more shapes. Shiro was about to point something out, when he noticed she fell asleep on him. Her head was rested gently on his chest. He wasn't sure how to react, so he studied her face. She did look tired. How late had she been up last night? She looked peaceful and happy, though.

"Aww," Lance grinned and leaned back. He saw that the other boy was watching the two people too, and wondered why. "Oh, you Katie's friend? Come to take pictures of their first date to show at their wedding?" he indicated the camera.

Neville smiled humorlessly. "Yes. I'm Katie's best friend."

"Sweet! High five! Shiro's mine."

"So that's his name?" Neville smirked evilly, trying to make his tone sound innocent.

"Yeah. Isn't it cool? I'll never tell him personally that it's cool, of course, but-"

"Do you really think that Shiro is the best for Katie?" Neville interrupted, reaching into his pocket.

"Totally! Don't you? That is why you're here, right? Stalkerish but overall just friendly support?"

"Yeah… I agree with half of that. How much does your best friend care for you?"

"I don't know. I thought we were talking about him and Katie."

"We were," Neville pulled out his knife. "And you know what, idiot? She's MINE. KATIE IS MINE!"

Before Lance could react, he was being stabbed by an insane person. He shouted "SHIRO!" but it came out as more of a pathetic squeak.

Shiro opened his eyes, he too was falling asleep. But Lance's voice snapped him out of it. Katie was still napping soundly against his chest. Shiro had to think fast. That sounded a lot like a panicked scream.

He tried to push Katie off of him and stood up, looking around wildly to find his friend. He managed to gently lay Katie down on the ground. He quickly went to look for his friend who was surprisingly close by.

Lance was laying dramatically on the ground, and Shiro thought he was being a drama queen as usual. He sighed and looked back to where he left Katie.

Neville was standing over her. Shiro gave the boy a strange look, and Neville walked away whistling, obviously pretending that he _hadn't_ just been breathing down sleeping beauty's neck. _Creep,_ Shiro thought.

Shiro decided to go to Katie and wake her up. "Sorry," he apologized. "My weird friend is acting like he got stabbed." Katie blinked her eyes open and looked to the boy hovering above her. "Oh… did I fall asleep on you?"

"You seem like you need more sleep, so it was okay," Shiro said, reaching out a hand to pull her up.

"You were right... I never went to bed… I've been working on trying to find… Oh my gosh, Shiro is that your friend?" Katie pointed to Lance. Shiro sighed and nodded. "He's a drama queen, but he likes it when I act worried."

"You should be," she gasped. "What? No, why?" Shiro chuckled. "I think he's bleeding," Katie said seriously.

He looked confused for a second before turning. "Crap!" He took off towards the bench with Katie.

"Lance, are you okay?" Shiro kneeled down next to him. "NO!" Lance shouted. "I AM _NOT_!"

Shiro checked the wound. It was not big, but it was enough to spill a little bit of blood.

"Calm down, buddy, it's not too bad. We'll take you to the hospital," he looked at Katie and she nodded. They tried to help him up. "Did you do it yourself? Like, on accident?" she asked Lance. "It was some crazy guy. He had a camera! And then suddenly a knife! HE STABBED ME FOR NO REASON! He said you're his best friend, too!"

"What…? I barely have any friends," Katie blurted out looking at them. "Well I mean I work all the time so… Beside the point! We need to find whoever stabbed you. This is atrocious!"

"He's long gone, we need to help Lance to the hospital right now," Shiro said, grabbing Lance's right arm and putting it around his shoulder. Katie did the same to the other arm.

TBC please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the three got to the hospital, Lance was rushed to a room with a lovely nurse. He gave the two thumbs and stopped complaining, and allowed himself to be taken inside. Knowing what the meant, Shiro sat down and so did Katie. They waited in the waiting area. "I hope he's okay," Katie said worriedly. "Me too - although, he'll probably be fine. He's Lance," Shiro smiled. "I'm sorry you had to be introduced to my friends in this way."

Katie gave him a smile. "He was lucky we were close by."

"That's true. I'm not concerned with why he got stabbed, though. Frankly, I'm surprised he doesn't get stabbed more often. I want to know who did it. Maybe it was that creep that was standing over you."

"Standing over me?" Katie asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Shiro paused, not knowing how to say this. "When you were asleep, I rushed to get a look at Lance. I turned around to see some guy looking down at you, but he walked away. He looked like a freak that was going to kidnap you or something."

"That's weird." Katie swung her legs back and forth.

In the doctor's room, Lance watched the dark-haired young nurse quickly fetch some supplies from the closet. She set them down and then gently inspected the wound. When she touched it, he hissed, but when she looked up he put on a charming grin. "Doesn't hurt."

"Okay, we're going to stitch this up, all right? This might be painful," she warned.

"Don't worry, I can handle anything."

"Oh, a tough little boy," she chuckled, applying saline. She picked up the needle and started.

"Ow… I mean, please, that hardly tickled," Lance scoffed.

The nurse kept going, trying to concentrate. "Good, because there's 14 more pokes to go, brave boy."

Just then a young boy with a mullet open the door and walked in. He noticed Lance cringing with pain while making goo-goo eyes at the nurse. "Mom?"

"Just a minute, sweetie, don't look," she huffed. Lance turned around and caught the boy's eye. "You again?" he stared in shock.

"Oh, come on, why do we keep running into each other?" Lance muttered under his breath. Keith's alleged mother looked up, but Lance smiled at her.

Keith sighed, knowing that Lance was flirting. "Mom is he done yet? It looks like he's had enough stitches."

His mom turned around. "Keith, he's a patient! Do _not_ rush me just so you can go home and watch _The Lion Guard_."

Lance let out a laugh and nearly choked. "Aww, so you like _The Lion Guard_?"

Keith gave Lance a glare and looked again at his mother. "Fine but hurry up. There's a new episode." The last part was too quiet.

"So tell me about yourself, kid," Lance said, enjoying this too much. "What else do you do in your freetime besides terrorize people?"

"Go ahead, Keith Jr., answer the nice boy," the nurse said. She looked like she was barely containing laughter.

Lance smirked waiting for the young boy to respond, and tried his best not to show pain. Keith looked angry for a second. "Oh, tell him about the newest toy you got!" his mother said. "He was so excited," she told Lance. "Mom," Keith looked distraught.

"If you don't, I will. It's a-"

Keith stormed out of the room, making sure to loudly slam the door.

Lance laughed and looked at the nurse "You have quite a son."

"Tell me about it," she huffed. She finished the last stitch finally. "There you go. Would you like a lollipop?"

"Do you have a blue one?" he asked hopefully.

The nurse nodded and pulled a blue one out of a drawer. "All right, Lance, you are free to go back to your friends who are waiting for you, and I need to go find my son."

Meanwhile

Keith stormed out of the room and stopped in front of Katie and Shiro, who gave him a confused look.

"You're here too? Have you two started dating yet?" Keith asked. "Please tell me my plan worked, and not your lame friend who's trying to hit on my mom?"

Katie blushed brighter than a tomato.

Shiro held up his hands. "We don't know what you are talking about…"

Keith grinned. As he was about to speak, the nurse and Lance came out. "Keith, there you are."

"Guys, I got stitches! And a lollipop!" Lance grinned.

"Thank goodness," Shiro said.

Katie stop blushing and smiled as she and Shiro stood up. Keith scowled. The nurse smiled. "I hope my son has not been bothering you, he wants to go home and watch his favorite show."

The nurse agreed to only charge Lance half of what he owed if Shiro, Lance and Katie would babysit Keith in two days. She been waiting to on a date, but with Keith it was hard. They agreed.

"Well, that's great," Katie said as they walked out.

"How is it great? She's not going out with me," Lance pouted, walking beside her.

"So I'm guessing you tried to flirt with her," Shiro glared at him. "Hey, I got stabbed," Lance said. "What does that have anything to do with - never mind."

"I better get home, my mom is probably worried," said Katie, looking at her phone.

"Can I walk you home?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, sure! Leave the person who got stabbed!" Lance exclaimed.

Katie laughed. "Go and help him home, I'll be okay alone. Bye!"

Shiro watched her walk down the street with his hands in his pockets. She headed off, out of sight.

"I think she likes you," Lance whispered.

When Katie got home, she was greeted by her mom and a box with a red bow wrapped around it.

"Open it," her mom said eagerly. "Hello to you too, mother," Katie snorted.

She walked to the box and untied the bow and opened it. It was the sparkly green dress she mentioned earlier. Katie gasped, picking it up.

"Now go try it on and show me how it looks!" her mother said pushing her daughter.

"What, I can't say anything?" Katie said as her mom pushed her into the small bathroom.

"Talk later, just show me how pretty you are," Mom replied through the door.

Katie slowly pulled it on, trying to be careful with it, and then glanced in the mirror. She turned a little to stare harder. The dress shimmered against her pale skin. It went just past her knees, and suited her very well, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed for looking like a princess.

She tucked her wild hair behind her ear and noticed that there was grass in it. And there was some mascara on her cheeks, from the pond washing it down. _Dang it! The one day I wear makeup!_

Katie took a wet washcloth and wiped away her makeup. "Are you done?" her mom hollered. After a few seconds she threw the washcloth into the hamper and opened the bathroom door. She walked out to face her mother. Her mother looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Oh, sweetie! You look gorgeous!" she squealed and clapped her hands.

"Thanks, mom," Katie said with a big smile.

"It's going to be hard keeping the boys away from you," she joked. For some reason, Katie's mind instantly went to Shiro and she blinked as if startled.

"Oh, honey, you were thinking of Shiro!" Before Katie would respond, her mom continued, "Allura told me you had a little crush."

"Oh, um…" Katie could not speak.

"He sounds dreamy and perfect," Mom grinned.

"Mom, are you crying?" Katie asked watching her mom turn away.

''My daughter is growing up so fast," the woman sniffled.

"Okay mom, I am going to change," Katie said, and hurried into the bathroom.

While Katie was in the bathroom, her mom hurried and texted Allura, saying how Katie looked, and that Allura should be at the Diner to have Shiro ask Katie out.

TBC


	9. Katie saves the day

The next day, Shiro and Lance reported the stabbing, and Lance gave a short description of what the man looked like. After they were done, they both walked to the address written on a small sticky note with the nurse's phone address. They came to an apartment room smack in the middle of the city.

Keith opened the door once they knocked. He took one look at the boys, made a face, and slammed it shut.

"Keith, would you behave?" his mom said from somewhere behind the door.

"I don't want them! Especially not Lance! Could I just have Shiro instead?" Keith muttered.

"Too bad," she sang and then opened the door again. "Hey guys, thank you so much." She was wearing a crimson dress and high heels, and her black hair was curled exquisitely. Her pearl earrings stood out the most, however. Lance's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Wow, it's getting late! Feel free to eat anything in the fridge, or watch TV. The remote is in the black box on the bookshelf," she said, and then bent down to kiss Keith's hair. "You be good."

Keith waved until his mom was out of sight and then narrowed his eyes at them. "You're in my house now."

The carpet led into a little living room with a coat hanger, and a coffee-colored couch, which was placed a few feet away from the TV. It was a fairly large television and was seated on a wooden stand. There was a bookshelf against the wall and a plant in the corner. To make the room look complete there was a big window with gleaming gold curtains.

Next to that room was the kitchen and a utility closet, and on the other side, there were two bedrooms and a blue beach-themed bathroom.

"So where's your hot girl?" Keith asked, leaning against the wall.

"She'll be here soon," Shiro replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Good, I like her," Keith grinned. "Yeah, but for now you're stuck with us," Lance said.

"Ugh," Keith made a disgusted face at Lance and muttered something under his breath.

"Hey! That's offensive."

"If you boys excuse me, I've got a new Lion Guard episode to watch," Keith snatched the remote and switched on the TV.

Shiro and Lance shrugged and sank down on the couch, watching a few minutes of the show.

An idea came across Shiro's sharp mind. "Lance, today I'm going to ask Katie out," he whispered.

"Good, it will make up for yesterday," Lance said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah. The thing is, I still can't seem to get that guy's face out of my head. The one that was staring at Katie. You didn't see it, but... Do you think they might know each other? Either way, it was creepy and not normal," Shiro shivered in response.

"Wanna know what else was creepy and abnormal? Somebody stuck a knife in my body," Lance said flatly. Shiro closed his eyes briefly, before getting nudged. "Now how are you going to ask her, because I got some tips."

Keith snorted but still faced the TV. He was so close to the screen that they wondered how he wasn't blind.

"All right, how should I ask her?" Shiro questioned quietly.

"Well, you wanna go into it slowly, but not that slow," Lance said. "Make her feel like she's important."

Shiro nodded.

As he went on, Keith began to laugh. "Oh please, no wonder you have not had a girlfriend before," Keith stated, looking back at them.

"I don't suppose you have better ideas?" Lance turned to Keith.

Keith paused the remote and then turned around. He laid on his back, with his head resting on his crisscrossed hands. "I have some better ideas than you."

"First, play some romantic music, followed by some alone time," Keith smirked. "Or, we could watch a PG-13 horror movie, and she would be so scared she'd hug you. I've got some recommendations. No, don't ask if I'm allowed to watch them, just assume I am."

"Lame!" Lance rolled his eyes. "How would that get her to say yes?"

Shiro looked at them both uncomfortably. "I could just ask her."

"No!" they both hissed and glared at him sharply. "Are you kidding me, man? There's no way she would say yes then," Lance exclaimed. "Why not?" Shiro looked perplexed.

"Rules of the game," Keith shook his dark head. "How could you possibly know that? You're eight years old!" Lance threw his hands in the air.

"Because I am smart, at least smarter than you. And I bet two juice boxes on it."

"The note says no sugar," Shiro said, glancing at the note on the fridge.

"Whatever, I won't tell," Keith simpered. "Shiro, listen to me; do anything but what Lance says. He doesn't know what he's talking about. If you truly want to wow her, take the advice from me."

Lance looked like he was about to strangle the kid. "You're in THIRD GRADE and you have a MULLET! Shiro, everyone knows that mullets aren't trustworthy!"

"You know what? How about we play a game," Shiro gritted his teeth.

That seemed to get their attention. "Darts?" Keith piped.

"No, not darts," Shiro exhaled. That was the most dangerous option the child could have possibly suggested. "What about hide-and-go-seek? That's a fun one."

"Ooo!" Lance sat upright. "I'm good at that."

"I bet it's because you have to hide from girls," Keith taunted.

"Okay, that is enough," Shiro barked. He stood up, causing them to cower slightly. "Stop arguing, right now! It's extremely immature. We're going to play a game of hide-and-go-seek unless you have another suggestion that ISN'T DARTS."

They both instantly fell silent at his authoritative tone. He looked at them expectantly but they didn't say anything. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. "Keith, would you like to count first?"

Keith was about to say something when a mysterious glint appeared in his eye. He nodded mutely. Shiro didn't know what that meant, but as long as it kept the boy distracted.

"One, two..." Keith started slowly. Lance sprang up and ran towards Keith's mother's room. Shiro grabbed his collar. "Oh, no you don't."

"C'mon, Shiro, where else is there to hide? It's not like I'm going to search through her belongings."

"That's a lie and you know it. Here, there's the kitchen, the utility closet, behind the curtains, behind the trash can, the bathroom-" Shiro began listing.

Lance took off towards the bathroom. The other followed, suddenly nervous that Lance would break something, like the porcelain vase that was precariously perching on one of those cerulean shelves, or that large peppermint-scented candle that was burning sweetly. It was like he was babysitting two children instead of one.

Lance opened the bathroom cabinets that were below the sink. "Perfect." He clambered in and glanced back. "You coming?"

Shiro closed the bathroom door gently as to not make a sound and climbed in after his friend. "This is cramped."

"Nah, you're just tall."

They heard Keith announce "20! Ready or not, here I come!" and held still. The soft footsteps instantaneously pattered in their direction.

"I bet he was peeking. Dude, you shouldn't have closed the door, that made it obvious," Lance critiqued. "Shh," Shiro hissed. The footsteps stopped directly in front of the bathroom door. They cringed and waited for the boy to walk in.

Instead, they heard the clicking of a lock. Both boys froze in place.

"Ha, idiots! I got you!" Keith shouted. "You should have known not to hide in the same place by the evil glint in my eyes!"

They exchanged a look and flopped out of the cabinet. "Keith, what's going on?" Shiro tried to open the door. As it turns out, Keith actually had locked it, from the outside. "Wh-?" he searched the frame for a spare key, but there wasn't one.

They heard the boy laughing hysterically as he walked towards the fridge. "Oh no, he's getting sugar!"

"Really, that's what you're worried about?" Lance pushed Shiro out of the way and began pounding on the door. "LET US OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOU BRAT!" he hollered. Keith seemed to laugh harder.

They heard whipped cream spraying. Lots of it. Endless whipped cream.

"Well, this isn't going as planned," Shiro commented. He wasn't sure what to do. Call 911? Lance glowered at him. "Use your scary voice again."

"My scary voice?" Shiro blinked in confusion. "Yeah, the one you used on us like seven minutes ago," his friend affirmed. Shiro stared at him but then shrugged. "Sure."

As he was about to start yelling, they heard a simple knock. The apartment door creaked ajar, and the pleasantly welcome sound of Katie's voice floated to their ears.

"Hey, buddy! Where are Lance and Shiro?" Never were more wonderful words spoken.

"I locked them in the bathroom," Keith said casually. "What did Lance... I mean what did they do this time?" she sighed. They heard her walk in and drop something on the couch. "I outsmarted them," Keith continued, sounding smug.

"Mm, let's go let them out."

"Do we have to? I like you better, can't we leave them?"

"Eh, no, sorry."

The boys in the bathroom waited in anticipation for her to come to their rescue. She approached the door. "Having fun, boys?"

"Hey, Katie." Shiro sounded bashful.

"An eight-year-old outsmarted you?" she sounded way too amused. "Like I said, my offer still stands. Leave them in there and we can watch Lion Guard," Keith advertised hopefully.

"Please let us out," Shiro laughed breathlessly. They heard the lock click and scrambled to get out. Lance started dramatically gasping for air on the ground. "Thank you," the additional former captive articulated. He glimpsed at Keith, who was sat on the counter, eating a bowl of whipped cream and giving them the stink eye.

"What are we going to tell his mom?"

"I brought some macaroni," Katie offered. "We could make him some of that. It's," she checked her watch, "-about seven o'clock."

"Zoo animal shaped?" Keith dropped his spoon. "Yes. But you have to behave to get any," she reprimanded. "You are actually a lifesaver," Shiro said in awe. She just giggled and slid off her faded green jacket. "I know."

Soon the kitchen was filled with the satisfying sound of boiling water and the delicious aroma of cheesy noodles. Katie hummed as she cooked and occasionally peeked into the other room to make sure they had Keith under control.

"Hey Lance, those hyenas are just like you; they never learn when the Lion Guard kicks them out, and they never win," Keith pointed to the animated hyenas. "Not to mention stupid."

"That's not nice, I am sure they win sometimes," Lance said, trying to think more.

Keith snorted. "I bet you never watch quality shows. The bad guys never win."

"I'll show you something, you little brat," Lance lunged for Keith.

Keith laughed and dodged out of the way. Lance almost knocked the TV down. Keith ran into the kitchen and hugged Katie's legs tightly.

"What going on now?" Katie sighed.

"Lance is being mean to me, he called me a hyena," Keith said quickly.

Katie looked up at Lance, who slid into the kitchen looking for Keith. She placed her hands on her hips "Lance?"

He didn't listen to her tone, and dove straight at Keith, who let out a shriek.

The girl and child dodged out of the way, causing Lance to smack into the counter.

"Does someone need a time out?" Katie looked at Lance.

"Ha ha ha ha," Keith laughed at him. "You too, mister." Katie grabbed them both by the ear. "I told you that in order to get macaroni you had to behave!"

A few minutes later, she had Keith and Lance sitting back to back in chairs.

"Now think about what you both did," Katie said with a slight smirk.

Shiro came in and took the scene in. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Katie. "Eight minutes for both the food and them."

Shiro nodded, not even going to argue.

"He started it," Keith complained.

"You started it!" Lance hissed.

When it was finally done, she made all three boys a heaping plate and gave Shiro a cheeky thumbs up when he caught her eye.

After they ate, they passed the time by playing games. It was much easier to manage Keith now that Katie was here.

Mrs. Kogane arrived at the home around nine o'clock. She appeared to be in a particularly good mood, but she also seemed exhausted. She thanked them and then they left. Keith even waved!

"We did it," Katie cheered as they left the apartment and stepped into the cool night air. Shiro gave her a side grin. "Yes, we did."

"It was pretty fun, too," she proceeded. He started to walk with her, but Lance screeched behind them, "Wait! Don't leave me! What if Stabby McStabberson comes back again?!"

"That would be very unfortunate," Shiro called back, continuing to walk with Katie. He hadn't asked her out yet. Had Lance forgotten that? Or perhaps his friend wanted to be there when it happened. Either way, there was no way he was going to let Katie walk alone at night, even if she was fully capable of defending herself.

Katie rolled her eyes fondly, and they continued to walk. She didn't even question Shiro. They trod together for at least a mile, laughing and talking fervently until she saw her house come into view. "Oh, there it is."

They stopped under a street light. He turned to face her, with his heart beating so loudly he thought she might hear it.

"Yeah?" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and raised an eyebrow. He hesitated and then took her hand. She looked down at it and then back up at him, her face turning a vivid shade of scarlet.

"I think you're spectacular. Would you like to go out with me?"

Her eyes widened, and she couldn't seem to form words, though her mouth opened a little. "Y... yes, I'd like that," she squeaked, her hand limp in his. He looked relieved. "Good. That's good."

"Yeah." They stood there looking into each other's eyes.

TBC please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Katie could not stop smiling when she got home from work. She wished her mom was home to help her get ready, because she had no idea how to intentionally make herself look attractive. Katie rushed up stairs to take a shower and do her hair. She at least wanted to look good for Shiro. After her shower, she walked into her small room and saw the sparkling green dress hanging up in her closet. It stood out the most. She put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. "Great," she smiled to herself.

"And, uh… makeup," she said. However, she was terrible at applying that stuff, and was afraid if she tried too hard she'd end up looking like a sparkly green clown. She checked the time and saw that she still had ten minutes. Was there anything else she could do to be prepared? Oh. Put on shoes. Right.

She stole a pair from her mother's closet, because she didn't own any high heels. Finally, she was ready. She beamed.

Katie grabbed her phone and her purse that matched her dress. She headed out and locked the door behind her. Once done, she stood there and took a deep breath. Her arms felt tingly. Maybe she should call Shiro, just to make sure she got the time right? No, that might be stupid. She pulled out his number anyway.

Out of nowhere, a hand clamped over her mouth. She was pulled back towards a warm body. She let out a cry and struggled.

"You are pretty, I think I'll keep you," said Neville, his nasty breath going down her neck.

Katie struggled, and she dropped her phone in the process. Neither Neville or Katie knew what was going on.

"Come, my princess, let's head to the boats, we have a journey," Neville said.

…

Shiro smiled as he fixed his tie in the mirror. He was wearing a sweater vest with a tie, dress pants, and dress shoes. Lance helped him picked it out, but he had to go babysit Keith. Apparently Keith had suggested it. That probably wasn't a good sign. Shiro hoped those two wouldn't kill each other before Keith's mom got home.

Just then his phone went off with a ring tone playing "Only You" by Yazoo. Shiro smiled brightly, knowing who was calling. He picked up the phone and was about to talk, but was stopped.

"You are pretty, I think I'll keep you." It was faint, and he could make out some scuffling.

"Come, my princess, let's head to the boats, we have a journey,"

Shiro could hear Katie's gagged scream and tightened his grip on his phone. When it went quiet, Shiro knew Katie was in trouble. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He dialed Lance's number.

"Lance, I need you to meet me by the dock," Shiro said, his face stern. "No Lance, Katie is in trouble. I think she got kidnapped, something about a boat, I don't know but get down there now! And yes bring the kid."

…

"So I hear Katie had a date tonight?" Allura leaned across the counter, her diamond earrings sparkling in the Diner lighting. Coran was polishing the coffee machine, and gave her an affirming nod. "Yes."

"Is it with Shiro?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she'll dress up for him?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on, you have to give me more information than that," she pleaded. "I don't want to have to spy on them from the bushes!"

Coran shrugged. "All I know is that she was in a rush to leave, and left two dirty dishes by the sink! I had to clean them myself." Allura's smile dropped to an expression of disappointment. "Do you truly know nothing?" she asked woefully.

"Well, I think she told me… now, don't take my word for it… I think she said something about it being at a resturaunt."

"You're useless," Allura said. "Thank you! It's my duty!" he saluted her.

….

Shiro ran all the way to the dock. He felt the pain of his aching body, but ignored it. It took about ten minutes, even when running, but he was in a panic. He had to keep going; Katie was in trouble. Shiro looked up and saw the dock ahead. He could see Keith and Lance waiting for him in the front with a cop. He was talking to the captain of the cargo boat.

"Shiro, thank god, "Lance said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Lance, I am fine," Shiro hissed and looked up at the officer.

"Officer Hunk, I was told your friend was kidnapped and brought here?" the cop asked.

"Yes… or that's what the kidnapper said," Shiro responded.

"I hope you are right," Officer Hunk said, and then looked at the captain. "This ship is staying here."

The captain threw his hat down, arguing that he had a tight schedule.

"Go check the boat, I'll talk to the crew," Officer Hunk said. Shiro headed onto the boat immediately, Lance close behind. Keith hadn't said anything, and in fact looked worried, but he followed as well.

The boat creaked beneath them as they started to search. Shiro seemed to be going at the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog. Thoughts like, _Where is she? Where could she be? What if we're too late? What if we got the wrong boat?_ raced through his mind as fast as his heartbeat, but then he heard the sound of movement from behind one of the tall, heavy wooden boxes. Shiro immediately began to push on it, and Lance came to aid him.

When the box was out of the way, it revealed a rusty-looking door. They tugged on it and it opened easily, to their surprise.

Inside was small room, the size of a college dorm. There was a table, a bed, many broken beer bottles, and four human-sized boxes laying in a row. Shiro's felt his heart stop. _Did he kill her? Are those coffins?_ Lance and Keith pushed him forward.

They found the boxes nailed shut, but with some breathing holes. Next to the boxes were a couple of crowbars. Lance and Shiro grabbed them and each worked on a box, trying to get it open, while Keith watched, waiting to help.

The lids popped open, and they worked together to rid the heavy lids. Inside each were two girls, one with blond hair, one with ginger. They were bound and gagged, and looked scared, trying to struggle.

Keith rushed over to help them as Lance and Shiro untied them and helped them sat down.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you," Keith said, trying to help them. Lance did the same thing, wondering both _How can he be so calm?_ and _Oh, crap, he's probably going to tell his mom about this._

Shiro went to the third box and opened it up in seconds. He found a pretty woman with brown hair bound and gagged, but it wasn't Katie. Lance took the brown hair girl and helped her sit down.

"How long have you been in there?" Lance asked, looking at them, out of breath.

Shiro paid no attention to their conversation. He gazed at the last box as if it taunted him.

TBC please review


	11. the last chapter

Shiro had no luck finding Katie in the other three boxes. All they found where the missing girls. Lance and Keith manage to calm them down, and Shiro was busy working on the last box. It had a lot more nails than the other two. Seeing how he was almost done, Lance left Keith with the girls and went beside his best friend. Shiro could break open the lid with one more push. Shiro hesitated a little looking at the box.

"What wrong?" Lance asked looking at him.

"What if she not in there Lance, or what if she got killed or?" Shiro struggle to find the words.

"Shiro pull yourself together!," Lance glared at his friend.

"You're right, Katie needs me" Shiro said and gave the crowbar another huge push.

The box lid opened with no problem.

Shiro dropped the crowbar and looked into the box. He saw nothing but a cell phone and a small folded up paper.

"Son of a…." Shiro snarled and started to knock down other boxes.

"Shiro calm down, lets see what the…" Lance got cut off as the cell phone started to ring.

Shiro growled and picked up the phone knowing who it was "Where the hell is she?"

"Oh that not very nice, I don't know Katie your boyfriend is not very nice" Neville's voice said.

Katie started to whimper through the gag. It sounded like she was right next to him.

"You better not lay a finger on her!" Shiro growled gripping the phone.

"Or what? In case you haven't notice you're on the wrong boat" Neville laughed evilly.

"What do you want? Did you call to gloat?" Shiro asked.

"It's really fun, you should try it" Neville said.

Shiro growled, he could hear Katie trying to talk through her gag.

"Katie, listen to me, I am coming for you" Shiro said into the phone.

"That reminds me, if you really love her come and get her" Neville smirked.

Shiro wanted to reach through the phone and punch the guy in the face, but he couldn't. Meanwhile Katie continued to talk, but thanks to the tape she couldn't speak.

"Oh Katie, sweet, sweet Katie" Neville said playing her hair.

Katie did a gag scream.

"Alright where are you, and no tricks" Shiro said looking at his friend who was hearing the convention on the phone.

"Easy tiger" Neville said "Follow the directions and if you can figure it out, then Katie and me will see you in no time."

Shiro growled "Fine, but I will find you and you will pay"

"Also if you really love her, you will play by my rules, meaning no cops or tracing my calls," Neville smirked "Or I will hurt her...Wait I'll make her scarred for life, if you know what I mean"

Shiro closed his eyes. Did this guy was not playing around, and if he goes for help, he might torture Kaite… or rape her. "Fine, I'll play by your rules"

"That's a good little boy….There might be a little hope for him, Katie" Neville said.

"Let her talk to me, please" Shiro begged looking at his friends.

"Fine, but you better hurry" Neville said ripping off the tape.

"Ow, Shiro are you there?" Katie asked.

"Katie, Listen to me, you are going to be okay" Shiro said "I'll come and get you"

Katie smiled and nodded feeling less scared "I know Shiro, but hurry"

Neville laughed "I don't see why you're putting so much hope into him"

"Shiro, please….." Katie said, but the gag was put on again. "mmmmhhp "

"Now follow the paper and I'll see you soon" Nevill hang up the phone.

Shiro unfolded the paper and saw it was a map. He had to travel across the sea to get Katie back. Lance walked up to him and smiled "When do we leave to get your girl back?"

"NOW" Shiro glared.

THE END

There might be squeal!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for waiting,

 **Coffee Love 2- Quest for the lost love**

Keith, Shiro and Lance arrive on this abounded island. Its filled with wild animals and Neville and Katie are no where to be found. But Neville leaves clues, that could lead the boys to their death. Will the boys ever find Katie? or will the Clue kill them first? And what about the Lions that hunt?

please if anyone is good at making clues, please pm me! for ideas and tips.

This story will be published soon. Maybe Monday if i can get my crew to help me!

~Sparky


End file.
